User talk:Kerauno
Welcome Hi, welcome to Sinister Fanfiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Hitobashira Alice - The Continuation page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- 1LugiaLover (Talk) 02:36, January 26, 2011 Hi Kera!-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 10:10, January 29, 2011 (UTC) Hey Kera. I'm on school comp, and pretty soon we're gonna be heading home, so I'll be idle for about an hour or so, I dunno. So how've ya been? Also, I made This Page and you can edit along with me if you like Guardians Of Ga'Hoole, and This One is a PMD one [[User:1LugiaLover|'You Should Die']][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' 'Cause I Like Trains...]] 14:13, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Well, since when have I not seen you at midnight my time? I don't mind. :3 But kay. [[User:1LugiaLover|'''You Should Die]][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' 'Cause I Like Trains...]] 14:49, January 31, 2011 (UTC) Sorry for the rant I'm sorry, but I have to get something off my chest and I think you should know. a big breath I'M EFFING TICKED WITH POKEFANON RIGHT NOW! HERE ARE TWO EXAMPLES! ONE AND TWO!! THEY HAVE NO RESPECT! ALSO, UNI ASKED FOR ME TO BE A ROLLBACK WITHOUT CONSULTING ME! I'm just so angry I want to scream, but I'm also sad and I want to cry. I WAS NOT SUGGESTING AN EFFING RULE, CAM! IT WAS A NOTICE I WAS SUGGESTING!!!! IT'S NOT MY FAULT I'M CONCERNED ABOUT THE QUALITY OF PFW! Uni just LOVES Putting words in other people's mouths, doesn't she?! I need some alone time. I'll still go on wikis, but I'm very busy the rest of the time. And JolteeUmbree's a friend of mine. Mood: Distraught, Rage Listening: Daughter Of Vengance Thinking: Uni just puts words in other people's mouths. It's her HOBBY. Where: School, getting ready for an Ortho appointment [[User:1LugiaLover|'''Ku-Ku-Ku!]][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' Gero-Gero-Gero!]] 14:43, March 7, 2011 (UTC) Congradulations on 100 edits Kerauno! Silverspark may not BE THE COOLEST USER, But at least he has eye lasers! 03:53, March 27, 2011 (UTC) I have certainly not disappeared!-- What comes up must come down.... Speak To the wiki's Genius! 10:52, March 27, 2011 (UTC) HEY! Remember that Roleplay we're doing on chatango? with Yin and Luna and the like? I've decided to make it into a fanfiction MUAHAHAHAHA. Note: Things like this'll only happen for Roleplays I think are EPICAL. It'll be called Comes To This UNLESS YOU CAN THINK OF A BETTER TITLE. Also: SPRING BREAK HAS STARTED FOR ME!!!! w00t! I guess that's all except for THE GIANT GOPHER IN A TOP HAT! I'm also making a comic version of the Rp in my journal, but my drawings are very odd. See ya. [[User:1LugiaLover|'''Ku-Ku-Ku!]][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' Gero-Gero-Gero!]] 13:16, April 7, 2011 (UTC) EDIT THEM THERE FANFICS OR I'LL SICK MY FIRE MONKEYS, LEAF BUNNIES, AND DANCING MEERKATS ON YOU. I CREATED DANCING MEERKATS ON FRIDAY THE THIRTEENTH, SO THEY IZ SUPER UNLUCKY!!!!!!!!! [[User:1LugiaLover|'''DANCING MEERKATS]][[User talk:1LugiaLover|''' FROM MARS']] 13:56, May 19, 2011 (UTC) KERA! 'Tis me Lu, and I wanna show you something epic I'm doing! Kinda big, I know, but I really like how I'm going with Miku! 030 Kera, this is just because I can't do anything with her other than have her out of town all the time (lol), but I'm giving Rosa to you. Other than being Lilly's mom I really have no purpose for her. Other than that, I really need to talk to you Friday. -.- I remembered something I drew in my journal and need to tell you about it... [[User:1LugiaLover|'Flandre Scarlet,]][[User talk:1LugiaLover| Remilia Scarlet.....-Oh, and Sakuya.... ]] 13:01, September 1, 2011 (UTC) KERA GET ON CHATANGO NOW [[User:1LugiaLover|"I'VE GOT A GUN!" "No you']][[User talk:1LugiaLover|' don't..." "Awww...."''']] 21:52, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Hey. It's me Lu. This is really the noly way I can contact you since my laptop was taken. I don't want to risk dad's computer right now. Anyway, I made up the prophecy for Team Tao. Not the best, but it does contain some stuff we had before. Three beings will exist.... One blue, one gray, and one pink. Blue will be lost Pink will fall And Gray will be alone Then Blue will be found Pink will rise and Gray will have company They will be visited A dark one will come with seemingly good intentions And take two away Where is the other? The other shall leave, their fate sealed The dark one shall rid the land of those opposing them, aided by six others Two of the six will rise up against him One decides to go back The other flees Many things shall happen, all in a few weeks Ah, such an odd world we live in, right?~ And that's all this tale has to offer... for now~...